caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Nonstop Xtreme Animation
TNXA Bio August 31 of 2010, Torrin Fluker made his idea to announce his CAW promotion called TNXA, Total Nonstop Xtreme Animation. And TNXA will be aired until October 27, 2015 after Torrin released the TNXA Draft trailer. TNXA Debut: TNXA Draft In October 27 of 2010, TNXA makes it's debut live in Indianapolis, Indiana on Dailymotion, TNXA DRAFT 2010. The General Managers of TNXA iMPACT! and TNXA Thunder, Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) and Ran Kotobuki (Super GALS!), announce they gonna choose the roster for their brand before or after the match. And the theme song is "All I Do Is Break Walls" Mashup by TREy MasHUps. TNXA Impact Wrestling On December 3, 2010, after the Draft, Torrin posted TNXA Impact Wrestling (Formally TNXA iMPACT! as of episode 10). The revenue, Hinkle Fieldhouse in Butler University of Indianapolis, IN. Game used for WWE 2K14 for the Xbox 360 console. The Stage for TNXA Impact Wrestling is CAW Arena (WWE 2K14) that look like TNA Impact Zone. It's theme song is "I Want It All (SmackDown Theme)" by Jim Johnston. Rosters Superstars Knockouts Stables 'Superstars Stable' 'Knockouts Stable' 'Mixed Stable' Champions TNXA Xplosion TNXA Xplosion is a webmatch that features one match in one night every episode. Episodes to be edited GXV (Generation of Xtreme Violence) TNXA got an idea. They can make a development. TNXA will be developing the next generation of TNXA; GXV, Generation of Xtreme Violence. The game are used for WWE '13 or WWE 2K14 for the Xbox 360 console. And the revenue on Mackey Arena in Purdue University in Lafayette, IN. The stage for GXV is Custom Arena (WWE '13 or WWE 2K14). It's theme song for GXV is "Holiday" by Bensin. It premiered in the University of Dayton Arena after TNXA Japanarchy in 2013 before it currently moved to Mackey Arena in Purdue University. Rosters Superstars Vixens Stables 'Superstars Stable' 'Vixens Stable' Mixed Stable Champions TNXA Thunder (defunct brand) On later time, after the Draft, Torrin also posted TNXA Thunder! The revenue, Pepsi Coliseum in Indianapolis, IN. All games used for SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 and WWE 2K14 for the Xbox 360 console. The stage for TNXA Thunder is WWE Unforgiven (SvR 2010) or Custom Arena (WWE 2K14) that look similar like WCW Thunder. It's theme song is "Feed" by Sevendust. And on March 31, 2015 according to TNXA on Facebook, TNXA Thunder is hereby cancelled because TNXA is the TNA of CAW Wrestling League. Rosters Superstars and Knockouts They're all in TNXA iMPACT! after Thunder is cancelled. Defunct Champions TNXA Championship - Azrael Sanchez TNXA Intercontinental Championship - Matt Hardy TNXA Universal Championship - Andre Black TNXA Tag Team Championship - Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) TNXA Hardcore Championship - "El Tigre" Manny Rivera TNXA & GXV Alumni ''click here'' TNXA CPVs & Specials (w/ GXV Takeover Special) TNXA Click-Per-View TNXA Japanarchy TNXA Extreme Uncensored TNXA Genesis TNXA Joker's Wild TNXA Victory Road TNXA Bound for Glory TNXA Specials TNXA Draft 2010 TNXA CAWnspiracy GXV Takeover Specials GXV Takeover GXV Takeover II Allies 'TNXA & UCCW' ' ' In UCCW Super Smash Bros. Supershow! "Unforgettable", during UCCW Championship match between "Stone Cold" Steve Austin and Nemesis member, Kunzite, Super Robot #1 from out of nowhere is helping Kunzite attacks Stone Cold then Zoicite using her Crystal to distract the Referee. And suddenly from under the ring, TNXA's roster, Timmy Turner, surprised appearance (or debut in the future time) attacks Super Robot #1 for putting virus on both TNXA and Torrin's Windows Vista. But Timmy was cornered by Super Robots #1 and #2, Timmy wished "The Viper" Randy Orton was here to save him. The Wishmaster (Timmy Turner) and The Viper (Randy Orton) hit The Super Robots a Double RKO. That's why TNXA saved UCCW, but it turned out ugly by Nemesis after Stone Cold retains UCCW Champion. Then on UCCW & TNXA Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Thunder, Team TNXA's Timmy Turner and Randy Orton were lost to The Nemesis' Super Robots #1 and #2. After the match, Team NCA's Graverobber and William Wallace got involved to attack The Super Robots, until Bowser and Predator got involved to attack Timmy and Orton. Until "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came to the end of The Nemesis. Afterwards, Stone Cold, Randy Orton, Timmy Turner, Graverobber, and William Wallace are celebrating so they'll ready to war at UCCW Elimination Series. 'TNXA & WWE-TV' to be edited TNXA Links TNXA on Dailymotion TNXA on Facebook Category:TNXA Category:CAW Leagues Category:Anime CAW